


《随风与河流/Gone with wind,Gone with river》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: HB Superman229, M/M, the publication of old work?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 慢慢读吧。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	《随风与河流/Gone with wind,Gone with river》

**Author's Note:**

> 慢慢读吧。

你的心航过梦境，已远去。——83

正文：

“我希望，布鲁斯，我希望今天的午餐有盐煎鸡翅和奶油蘑菇酥皮浓汤。”

超人躺在一堆闪烁的仪器中央简陋的手术台上，冲着调试参数的布鲁斯说。布鲁斯穿着便服，头发上有阿尔弗雷德亲自抹上去的发胶，但还是有几缕头发太顽固而翘了起来，这些都让他看上去和蝙蝠侠的严肃相差甚远。所以超人乐意多开几个玩笑，他已经拿他身下这张印着蝙蝠标志的手术台开过玩笑了：“我觉得很荣幸能躺在这上面。谢谢你给我这个机会，布鲁斯。”

“有什么能让你闭嘴，超人。”布鲁斯看了他一眼，这句话并不是一个真正的要超人闭嘴的警告，“阿福昨天做过酥皮浓汤了，今天应该不会有了。”他伸出手去确认超人手腕上的束缚带还牢固，又检查了一遍贴在超人脑袋上的感应贴片。

“开始吧，看看我们能不能在午餐前再完成一次。”  
布鲁斯点了点头，按下了启动按钮。机器发出一串密集的振动声，随即安静了下来。接下来就是等待，布鲁斯看了看躺在手术台上闭上眼睛的超人，随后站起身来去到蝙蝠电脑边。他的咖啡已经在那儿等了很久了，他不喜欢凉透了的。

但他坐下来的时候没有看杯子，他的眼睛盯着屏幕，拿起杯子往嘴里送。吞下第一口的时候他还以为是他昨晚充足的睡眠导致的味觉延迟，那熟悉的苦味没有传递到，直到他往杯子里看了一眼。  
“噢，”他顿了一下，“牛奶。”

-  
这项实验是从前天晚上开始的，如果从最开头开始算的话。超人帮蝙蝠侠提早结束了那天的夜巡，拖着蝙蝠车回到蝙蝠洞，甚至还帮蝙蝠侠完成了一系列清洗工作——尽管蝙蝠提醒他：“机器会负责洗车的，超人。”不过他俩已经心照不宣，有些突然的献殷勤行为，大概就是有事相求。  
“孤独堡垒的机器人也能做到这个，”超人说，“但我发现它们出的试题，它们给我的幻像开始重复了。就好像刷了一遍又一遍的题库。我想，你会做得更好一点。”  
他看见蝙蝠侠挑起眉毛，改了口：“你可以做点不一样的。”

让超人意外的是，蝙蝠侠确实拥有一台类似的仪器。“早些年，我也对自己进行过训练。稻草人的毒气能让人产生类似的幻觉，那之后，魔法又出现了，这意味着更加棘手。我得教会自己如何判断现实和幻觉。如果在战斗中缺乏清醒的头脑，处境将会非常危险。”蝙蝠侠摘掉了自己的头套，去把机器搬出来。

“那很烦人，不是吗？”超人无奈地说，“我在这方面做得不如你。我好几次失去理智，只是堪堪在造成最后的悲剧前刚好挽回。总得以防万一。”  
“孤独堡垒……里的机器人，会给你什么样的幻境？”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，问出口。

“你这是，工作模式还是私人模式？”超人问，“别担心，布鲁斯，我会告诉你的。晚点你可以把它们都记录下来——无论是工作用途还是，作为朋友，你知道。都可以。现在，我听见阿尔弗雷德往下走了，我还闻到夜宵的味道了。”超人朝布鲁斯摊开手以示坦诚。

吃完最后一口小三明治，超人消失了两秒钟，他回来的时候桌上的碎屑和盘子都不见了，手上还多了点清洁剂的香味。布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，超人在他面前“滥用”超能力的行为总是让他有那么一点不爽。  
那之后布鲁斯就去摆弄那台机器。他回忆起了一些东西，但那些回忆被重新翻出来的时候并没有在他心里激起多大的波澜。他不知道该说这是好还是坏，他开始渐渐为这些麻木了，而他恰恰是为了这些才变得麻木的。

“我得给它做点软件升级，如果你不介意的话。”布鲁斯敲了敲机器说，“明天中午你再过来行吗？”

“你还是这么礼貌啊，”超人笑起来，“当然没问题。那，甜甜圈，老样子？”

-  
昨天下午他们进行了三次短暂的试验。每一次都很短，小规模的，像游戏里比较初级的关卡。大部分时候超人躺得很平静，就像睡过去了一样；有时候他皱眉，或者轻微地挣动一下，手术台会晃动起来，这时候在案上工作的蝙蝠就支棱起耳朵来。

“说说看。”布鲁斯把束缚带解开，克拉克坐起来，布鲁斯转身去拿起纸和笔（最好小心点电子版），“你还好吗？”  
“没什么特别的，”超人说，他面无表情，这让蝙蝠稍稍皱了一下眉，他接着说，“就是些老东西。大都会、哥谭、中心城……这些地方被入侵，很多人死去。”  
蝙蝠侠的嘴角向下。  
“很多人。”超人接着说，“你们也是。但那不是真的，我知道。孤独堡垒也拿这个试验过我好几次，我好像已经习惯了。”

蝙蝠侠的手没有停下，他把这些话一五一十地写了下来：“你知道，‘习惯’其实也是不好的。你不能因为习惯了梦到这些幻境，用所谓的‘习惯了’来抵御真实发生的情况。”

“我明白，布鲁斯，我明白。”但超人的目光注视着蝙蝠洞的角落，他好像没在这场对话里一样，“换点新鲜的东西吧。你知道我已经疲惫于这些了。”

“是这东西让人疲惫。”蝙蝠侠指出，“而这是你主动要求的。那我就希望你克服它。”  
他知道，一遍又一遍。一遍又一遍。超级英雄讨厌复读机吗？讨厌极了。没人愿意被抓着小辫子，抓着弱点一遍又一遍地被人操纵。也许在布鲁斯给自己的幻境里，韦恩夫妇死了一遍又一遍，那布鲁斯应该感到麻木吗？不。  
这正是他们试图去避免的东西。这影响判断力，影响决策。尽管他看了一遍又一遍，那伤口一遍又一遍撕开，他都不该去注意他的悲伤。他只能尽力让伤口好得快一点，因为他还要继续战斗。

第二次试验，超人开始皱眉了。他醒来的时候也皱着眉。布鲁斯去拿了一块阿尔弗雷德放在蝙蝠电脑边的小饼干才把那皱起的眉毛抚平。

“这是很不顺利的一天，”他开始描述，“我的被子被我不小心撕破了。我的牙刷坏了，炉子也坏了，出门的时候把墙上的挂画撞下来了。这些不是因为我没能控制好力气，这让我很懊恼。很多事，办公室里的人忽然朝我泼咖啡，我的五篇文章全被毙了，我踩到了别人扔的臭鸡蛋。你知道——我全都可以避免。我是超人。我速度很快。但我一个都没能避开。可我的能力也没问题。这只是很奇怪。这种奇怪让我很烦躁。”

“被超能力宠坏——”布鲁斯的嘴里被超人快速地塞了一块小饼干，他咀嚼的时间里，超人抿着嘴看他。  
“工作时间不该吃零食。我要改一改蝙蝠洞的规矩。”蝙蝠侠把饼干咽下去以后宣布。

-

第三次布鲁斯调整了一些参数。超人看着那些奇奇怪怪的操作，蝙蝠推上那个按钮，又把另一个按钮推下去，最后在按下启动键之前用询问的眼光看向他。而他点了点头，又闭了闭眼睛，最后看了一眼布鲁斯放在手术台上的另一只手，才最终闭上眼睛，进入第三个幻境。  
不出五秒钟——布鲁斯事后回忆，机器忽然发出尖锐的尖锐的叫声，超人在手术台上剧烈地颤抖了一下，他醒了过来，瞪着眼睛，看着蝙蝠侠，就好像上一秒蝙蝠侠拿氪石捅了他一样。

“你死了！”他喊。  
他喊得有点大声，这句话在蝙蝠洞里还回荡了几次，布鲁斯能听见洞穴深处的蝙蝠们有些小骚动。然后一切都回归了寂静，机器安静地闪着红光，背后的散热器似乎冒了烟。蝙蝠侠冷静地关掉了机器，这台机器至少得重启一下了。

沉默蔓延了大约一分钟。克拉克能看见蝙蝠的嘴角时不时抿起来，有时候微微张开想要开口，然后又把话咽了下去。如果我是蝙蝠侠，我也不知道该对面前这个白痴说些什么，克拉克有些崩溃地想到。  
但那只是发生得太快了。他还没来得及反应过来，身体就下意识做了反应。也许他是那个应该先开口的人。

“我是说，我们可以重新来一次。”他小心翼翼地开口。尽管这让他表现得像一个，刚被发现了作业本里夹着的情书的学生。

“以前没有过这个情况吗？”蝙蝠问。

“有过。”超人坦诚地回答，“需要详细点吗？”  
他看见蝙蝠侠拿起了他的笔记，这就是一个默认的信号了。超人吸了一口气，决定继续说下去，不论会发生什么。他面前的可是蝙蝠侠，这没什么的。

“好几次。有一次你被扔下飞机，而我晚了一步，我看见你摔得粉身碎骨——或者说，你根本就消失了。”超人咽了一下口水。  
“这条不怎么有用。几乎不可能发生。你知道我有自己的专机，里面总是会准备些必要的小玩意儿。但……总之……继续。”他做了一番评估，要求超人继续。

这显得有些冷酷了，超人想，正常人不会拿自己的死亡做评估——不过那是蝙蝠侠。他的牙根泛起一阵酸涩。  
“还有一次，我看见你被挖开胸腔，掏出心脏，那枚心脏上插着匕首和一张扑克牌。还有，我看见你浑身插满刀片……被钉在蝙蝠灯上。我……布鲁斯，我本可以阻止这些的。”

“你说得很不具体。”蝙蝠侠按了两下圆珠笔的笔头，有两声清脆的“哒”声，“没有任何犯罪过程，只有结果吗？”   
“但这是我的噩梦，布鲁斯。”克拉克的音量提高了，“每一次！”

-

第三次不欢而散。用阿尔弗雷德的话来说，他们像在两个不同的频道，试图彼此争论。阿尔弗雷德送走克拉克的时候说：“你不知道韦恩少爷有多生气。”  
“他在生我的气。”克拉克说。

“他也在生他自己的气。”阿尔弗雷德补充。“你们该好好谈谈的。你还会来吗？”

“我会的，”克拉克保证，“我会的。”

-  
所以他们有了第四次。总得尝试更多次才行。布鲁斯眼睛下面的黑眼圈告诉克拉克他没有睡好。他有些冲动想去揉一揉布鲁斯的眼角。

“我做了更多的改动。”布鲁斯说。

他改了整个程序，克拉克在心里翻译。

他又一次躺下来。用余光看见阿尔弗雷德往桌上的咖啡杯里倒进了牛奶。

那些东西并不真正进入你的脑子，但它们给你投射一种假象，让你以为你醒着，做着一个真实得不能再真实的梦。那感觉还是很奇怪，像孩童时看电影的经历，喜欢把自己想象成电影的一部分。他想他准备好再次睁开眼睛了，布鲁斯在他身边，他确定。

这一次，来点不一样的。  
-

他在战斗的正中央。  
超人立刻进入了状态。这是他擅长的东西，他已经模拟过千百遍了。他看见神奇女侠在与怪物纠缠，巴里忙着疏散群众，蝙蝠侠——蝙蝠侠在那儿！他看见了蝙蝠飞机。看样子战斗开始并不久，他现在需要做的是把怪物扔到荒郊野外去好好打一场，城市是最坏的战斗地选择。他冲过去，将怪物撞到半空中，再托举起来，他的目的地是城郊的空地。他听见通讯器里蝙蝠侠的分工，神奇女侠会留在城里清理剩下的小怪，正义联盟的其他人立刻就到。  
蝙蝠飞机跟着他。超人抬头看了一眼。

他们有一些特定的战术，提前训练好的，每一种攻击方法都有各自的代号。如果蝙蝠侠说“圆圈”，那就意味着超人得把怪物举到半空中去，而蝙蝠飞机会环绕怪物进行三圈轰炸。大部分时候他们通过耳朵里的通讯器来传递代号，但是有些时候，他们仅仅需要看对方一眼，就能知道对方下一步要做什么。

他记得在联盟会议里有特地提到过一次，但被哈尔打断了：“这有什么的，我也可以。嘿！闪电！”巴里立刻把原先放在沙发上的未读完的杂志给哈尔扔了过去，得到哈尔一个大拇指。  
在他们依次使用了“圆圈”，“十字热视线”和“螺旋”之后，那头怪兽卸下了力气，坠落在这块空地上。蝙蝠飞机在空中绕了半圈后降落，超人掸了掸身上被扑到的泥土。  
“我为什么会在这里。”蝙蝠侠问。

超人愣了愣。这个蝙蝠侠继续说：“看样子我也进来了。这就不难解释为什么我会梦到迪克来帮我了。我在运行机器的时候，他一定也在我身边，”  
“很高兴你在这里，”超人说，“蝙蝠侠。”  
蝙蝠侠报之以沉默，他似乎不觉得在这种情况下有什么开口的必要。不过他看着超人有些紧张地把手插在腰上，另一只手在空气里挥了两下，他像是有话要说的样子。  
“你想说什么？”

“我觉得我得跟你道歉。关于上一次试验。我不该那样的。我知道你一定觉得我反应过度了。我觉得，你虽然总是挑战自己的极限，但也做好了自己随时可能因为……某些不可抗因素退场的准备。我一定让你很失望。”  
“所以你想谈谈失望，超人。”蝙蝠侠按了两个按钮，副驾驶上也探出了一个座位，超人跳了进去，做到蝙蝠侠的旁边。“但你猜错了。”

“你难道以为我没有做过类似的准备吗？我没有想过哪一天世界上会没有超人？但这些模拟，你知道，他们都不是真的。那些魔法给予我们的幻境也并不都是真的。那些人试图让我们陷入悲惨的境地，陷入自己最害怕的梦境，像走进沼泽一样无法脱身，从而被他们掌控，被他们像木偶一样操纵。”超人说，“但那些都不会奏效的——这正是我们在做的事情。我必须相信那些东西都是假的。就好像我看见你的尸体，我就知道那一定是假的。”  
蝙蝠侠抬起手捏了捏他自己的鼻子：“也许你更该去接受这些。我们显然再次产生了分歧。但你说得对。”

这一次轮到超人感到惊讶了，他惊讶地伸手去抓蝙蝠飞机的窗框。“噢，噢，那很好，也许我们得回去了？大家一定等着我们回去开会，希望戴安娜那里有一些好消息。我还是出去，我拖着你飞会更快一点。”他站起来打算跳出座位。

“等等，超人。”蝙蝠叫住他，指了指他身后倒下的怪物，那头怪物的手臂正试图支撑它的身躯起来，“也许得收个尾。”  
“没问题。”超人活动了一下拳头。

在那一瞬间，他还涌出了一股担心，他曾不止一次遇到过随身携带氪石的怪兽，很多来自人类实验室的基因改造试验，专门为了对付超人。他在孤独堡垒里，机器人给他的幻境试验，大部分都有氪石参与。这种恐惧原始而直接，他的身体会先一步做出反应，很难克制。

他的拳头落在怪兽身上的时候，他有些害怕它的伤口里会露出氪石。  
但幸好没有。或者说，不是这一次。他最后把它带去了外太空。再回去找正义联盟一行人。  
一切都很好，他想，一切都很好。他应该解决了。他坐在位子上看那些全息屏幕播放这场灾难的损失范围和种种信息，没有那么糟糕，事实上，损失被控制在很小的范围内，没有什么人员伤亡，只是一些已经被疏散了的建筑物倒塌。蝙蝠像往常一样面无表情，不过这就足够了，超人想。

也许他还会问问，问问布鲁斯·韦恩，要不要来大都会做个客，韦恩企业一定会负责投资重建一部分大楼，韦恩少爷也许可以拜访一下大都会。克拉克这样想着。  
一切都很好，克拉克听见戴安娜也这么说。

-  
“你觉得朝他脸上揍一拳和电击他，哪一个是更好的主意？”布鲁斯看着在手术台上躺得直直的超人，问阿尔弗雷德，“这是晚餐还是午餐？”  
“第一个问题，韦恩少爷，两者都不是。”阿尔弗雷德往咖啡里倒进牛奶，“第二个问题，这是第三天的早餐。”  
“已经第三天了？”布鲁斯惊讶地问，“我记得我只出去了一次夜巡。”

“你趴在蝙蝠车底下睡着了，容许我提醒您，是我把您推出来，再送到卧室去的。请您放心，那天晚上没有什么状况，哥谭也在睡眠里——像您本该做的一样。”阿尔弗雷德回答他，这一次他稍显宽容，没有具体描述出布鲁斯仰面睡在车底的糗状。“但是请允许我提出我的疑问，韦恩少爷。”阿尔弗雷德把目光转向躺着的超人。

“我们的客人已经躺下三天了，这是不是还在正常范围内呢？”  
布鲁斯沉吟：“所以我在考虑，是直接上手试试新铠甲的拳套，还是电击好一些，我新做了一枚电击戒指。”

“我不认为那是正确接待‘朋友’的方式。”阿尔弗雷德指出，就好像他刚刚把超人叫做“客人”只是为了照顾布鲁斯·韦恩的面子，而现在面对不客气的布鲁斯·韦恩本人，他也不需要再多委婉了似的。

“再等等吧，阿尔弗雷德。我去一趟韦恩大厦，去测试一下新装备。如果我下午回来的时候他还没有醒过来，那我确实需要采取一些措施了。”布鲁斯·韦恩抬头喝完最后一滴咖啡，“让我们相信他可以做到吧。一直活在梦里也不是那么好。”

-  
“昨天的演出真的很精彩，”克拉克拿叉子插起最后一块炒蛋，“真遗憾你没有来。你下周还会来大都会吗？下周二会再演一次，最后一场了。”  
“昨天走不开，但新的‘小玩意儿’的订单正式下去了，”布鲁斯一直没有摘下墨镜，而幸好他们坐在餐馆外面的露天餐桌边，带着墨镜也不算特别奇怪，“我这两周都在大都会，所以我猜可以。我知道最后一场，还会有个附带的慈善派对，莱克斯·卢瑟也会去。”

“少讲些工作的事情，至少不是在我们享受午餐的时候，我的午休时间很短。”克拉克拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，但他也接下话说，“他最近又在搞什么新的活动了。我今晚会去看一看。”  
这真是难得，克拉克想，他和布鲁斯很少能一起坐下吃饭，他们经常被打断，彼此都很忙碌。忙碌到“朋友”的关系一直都没有进展。克拉克看着布鲁斯，这样想。  
“你有什么想说的吗？”布鲁斯注意到他的视线。

“这太好了。”克拉克脱口而出。  
布鲁斯笑起来：“这是很好。”

但太好了，克拉克在心里接下去这半句话。他没有说出来，这话说出来会很奇怪。什么是“太好了”，“太”意味着一种超过，超出了事物的范围。也就是说，这件事变得不正常了。他和布鲁斯的交往从来就没有这么好过，克拉克想，这是另一种好。

大多数时间里他们活在另一种“好”里，他们争吵，他们战斗，为了同一个目的。

但为什么你会觉得现在不好？布鲁斯·韦恩终于有了很多陪伴你的时间，你们可以尽情做一些想做的事情。一切任务都非常顺利，顺利得出人意料。他都没有在别人面前和你争执过一句话了——哪怕你确实说得不那么对。  
这可不怎么蝙蝠侠。

“天啊……”克拉克喃喃，他看着坐在他对面的布鲁斯，布鲁斯朝他微笑，但这一切都不像是真实的东西。这根本就不是真实的吧，他想。那差别很细微，绝不仅仅只是这些表面的现象。他只能说，有什么东西不一样了，有什么东西是不真实的——尽管这样的不真实太过美妙。

他的真实和此刻的不真实一经对比，显得千疮百孔。但他想，他还是会选择不怎么好的那一个。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克的声音很轻，像是自己在嘟囔什么，“你根本就不在……是不是？”  
“你说什么？”他对面的布鲁斯没有听清楚，凑过来想要再问一遍。

“我得走了。布鲁斯……不。”克拉克猛地站了起来。

他没有去看坐在那儿的那个布鲁斯·韦恩。  
很抱歉……下周二的演出，我想我们不能一起看了。飞向太阳的时候他这么想。

日光笼罩了他，他该醒过来了。  
-

“我想我们都希望抬头能看见超人，看见蝙蝠侠。  
我们希望我们抬头就能看见希望。”  
声音是从太阳里来的吗？总之随着日光，被他听见了。  
他听见有人的声音这么说。

-  
他醒来的时候，依旧直挺挺地躺着，四周什么也没有变。他其实已经醒来有个十分钟了。他一直注视着布鲁斯·韦恩工作的背影，他穿着的背心上居然也印了一只蝙蝠，这真是太——幼稚了，他这样评价。  
但他还是盯着蝙蝠的背影看了好一会。他在想，布鲁斯工作的时候总是这样吗？他喜欢他工作时候的样子，也喜欢他放松戒备的样子。有时候，有时候布鲁斯很警惕他的时候，像龇牙的猎豹，这样的布鲁斯他也不讨厌。  
“所以这真的是假的。”他干涩的喉咙开口的时候，把布鲁斯吓了一跳。

布鲁斯掩饰得很好，但是他真的差点从椅子上跳起来，“蝙蝠洞一向很安静，阿福都不会这么吓人。”超人的超级听力听见了布鲁斯那小声的抱怨。  
“这不是假的，超人。”布鲁斯走过来。

噢，超人想，他皱着眉头。他好几天没看见皱着眉头的他了。他不知道他该不该喜欢，但是他确实挺想念的。  
“不，我是说，我是说我的幻境。”超人解释。

蝙蝠侠刚要伸手帮克拉克解开束缚带的手停下了，他转而站在手术台边看着超人：  
“你不能用‘这些都是假的’来蒙蔽自己。我帮助你做这样的试验，是为了让你，能够接受这些东西，能够在强烈的情绪波动和麻木里找到平衡点，去接受这些东西。而不是让你一味地认为这些东西都不可能发生。你觉得这些事是假的吗？这些事情已经发生了太多次了，你被困在宇宙边缘的那一次，我真的以为我再也见不到你了。”

“你是在说，你希望我学会去，立刻接受朋友的死亡，联盟的死亡，和你的死亡吗？”克拉克想要起来，但是束缚带阻止了他。也许他躺的时间有些长了，他现在四肢也有些僵硬。  
“差不多的意思。”蝙蝠说。

“要我说！布鲁斯·韦恩！”克拉克挣断了束缚带，从手术台上坐了起来——不，他飘了起来，“居高临下”地看着布鲁斯，“你也太过……”  
克拉克又失掉了力气，他看着布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，慢慢地降落到地面上去。

“我只是希望……”他轻声说。  
希望有你在身边，希望我们能真的一直，走下去。

“你也许需要休息。你经历了个很漫长的梦。”布鲁斯最后也选择让步，他侧过身，给克拉克指了出口。“去你原来的客房吧。我想阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了。”  
“是的……布鲁斯。”克拉克点头，“那是个很长的梦。”

-  
“布鲁斯在哪儿？”克拉克穿着他的常服从客房走出来。他把被子也叠好了。他去告个别，今晚也许得赶回去加班。

“现在是凌晨三点，让我看看，噢，他又在车底下。也许你可以帮我去看看他睡着了吗，如果韦恩少爷睡着了，我就去把他搬到他的卧室去。”阿尔弗雷德看了看他手里的电子屏，告诉克拉克。  
“愿意效劳。”

-

他飘浮着躺进车底，发现布鲁斯躺在修车板上。  
“阿福让你来看我？”布鲁斯的声音有些闷，也许是躺着发力的姿势让他不大好说话，“劳烦他费心，我这儿已经快做完了，马上上去。”

“剩两个螺丝？我来。”克拉克提议。不出一秒钟。  
“噢——炫耀——”布鲁斯瘫倒在修车板上，拖长音指责克拉克。

“为了给你争取两分钟的睡觉时间，别这么苛刻，布鲁斯。”克拉克和布鲁斯躺在一起去，不过克拉克躺在地上，布鲁斯还在滑板上，他稍微低了一些。

“有什么想说的吗？”布鲁斯问。  
“噢，别了，别再来了，你问了太多遍了，布鲁斯，真的有这么明显吗？我在你眼里就是一个时时刻刻都想讲话的人吗？”克拉克为自己争辩。

“倒也不是，但你最近看上去有很多话想讲，你现在可以讲出来。是关于最后一次的幻境吗？需要我去拿笔吗？”他说着，要把自己往车外面推。

“不不，我可以帮你记笔记，等一会，现在，嘿，就待在这儿吧。”克拉克拉住布鲁斯的手，“我看到了点不一样的东西。在这个世界里，你过得很好，布鲁斯。我们都很好。一切都太好了，就和我希望的一模一样。就和我们的希望一样。你也会想看看这个世界的。我还是超人，你也还是蝙蝠侠。但……”

“这就是你在那里逗留了这么久的原因？”布鲁斯挑眉。  
“差不多吧，我本来还可以跟你一起去看周二的演出。”克拉克说出来了才意识到自己似乎说多了什么，他有些慌张地放开握着布鲁斯手臂的手，转而去捂自己的嘴巴，但那有些晚了。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯叫他的名字。  
克拉克盯着漆黑一片的车底，忽然心虚地开始用X视线观察这部车的内部结构。但是他无法逃避，他想，布鲁斯在叫他，他不能装作没听到（就像布鲁斯把蔬菜汁倒到窗户外面的时候他也不能装没看到一样）。他关掉X视线，面前又是一片黑暗里隐约可见的管道和器械零件。

“我听着呢，布鲁斯。”

-  
“我想我们都希望抬头能看见超人，看见蝙蝠侠。  
我们希望我们抬头就能看见希望。”  
他又听见那句话了。  
但是希望不在那里。

-  
“我很遗憾你得去接受这些东西。”布鲁斯说。  
克拉克立刻摇头，“不，你不必这样。我明白。”  
“我们都明白我们在做什么，对吧。”布鲁斯问。  
“是的。我们都明白。”克拉克想。

我们要学会一起战斗，也要学会独自战斗，学会承受那些我们不想接受的东西。人有时候会有牺牲的冲动，为某些事物献出自己的一切的冲动，但是当那一刻真的来临的时候，又完全不是成就感。那只是一种只有你理解的痛苦，你可以缓解它，却不能根除它。  
“我有告诉过你，孤独堡垒的机器人也可以做到这个对吧？我其实是想告诉你。”

“告诉我什么？”  
“我信任你，”克拉克说，他发现在车底说话，居然也会有奇异的回声，“但我想你是知道的。”  
“是我答应了你做这个试验，你不要忘记。”布鲁斯开口。  
“什么？”超人转头去看他。“你在这个时候还试图赢回一局吗？”

“我是说，我允许你进蝙蝠洞做这个试验，我其实是想告诉你。”  
克拉克·肯特屏住了呼吸。  
“我不会让你一个人经历这些。” 

就算我们的希望都不会那么完美。  
克拉克咧开一个笑容，他想他忽然有了这样的感觉。那个昏迷里的声音告诉他，有一些希望在自己的身体里，在自己的心里。他想他找到了自己的那一份。  
就像布鲁斯知道自己也有一份一样。  
在他们的心里，在每个人的心里。

-  
找到你自己的希望吧。   
一切都会随风和河流而去，但希望不会。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 你好哇！谢谢你读完它！  
> 这本是SLO小料全公开，以下内容是复制粘贴的freetalk：
> 
> 我很开心我的2019能以超蝙做结尾，当你们读完的时候，也是2020的开始，一切都很新。希望你喜欢它！  
> 故事关于……两个英雄在蝙蝠洞里和自身的一场对峙，关于那些，没有被人们看到的，他们在背后付出的东西。关于他们自己心里一些私人的愿望，一些他们热爱，但又感到担忧的现实。  
> “我想我们都希望抬头能看见超人，看见蝙蝠侠。  
> 我们希望我们抬头就能看见希望。”  
> 他们也是。他们克服重重困难的时候，心里想的是什么。尤其是，当这样的困难，是反向的——是你心中的完美未来，是你心中最甜蜜的一段愿望，是你不愿意，不舍得脱离的幻境。会觉得有一些遗憾，因为他们不得不脱离出那样美好的幻境，面对真正的，有缺憾的世界；但又不会感到遗憾，因为——这个空白，我想你们读者也可以填写的。  
> 无论如何，他们都会抵达真实的土地，拥抱真实的彼此。  
> 而在这片土地上，每个人都能找到属于自己的希望。  
> 我希望，超人和蝙蝠侠在这些年里带给我的，也一样能触动到你们。  
> 再次感谢。  
> （碎碎念：本来要写他们在车底打啵的，然后想了想蝙蝠车底盘太低会撞到头吧！下次直接让他们在车里做a打架好了！）
> 
> 再次如果有更多repo的话我也很欢迎，目前为止非常感谢遥北（啵啵）和另一位朋友的认真repo（可以在我的lof看到），谢谢你们让我觉得我的秃头赶稿是有意义的！


End file.
